Teman Tapi Mesra ?
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Nyatanya Friendzone itu banyak sakit hatinya daripada senangnya / "Jadilah kekasihku, Tetsuya ?" / AkaKuro / RR


**Teman Tapi Mesra ?**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

**Ceritanya mainstream, banyak typo, OOC, bila berminat silakan membaca :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku punya teman_

_Teman sepermainan_

_Kemana ada dia selalu ada aku_

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis berusia 17 tahun menutup novel yang tengah dibacanya, ia mendengarkan lagu yang baru saja diputar oleh orang yang duduk didepannya.

Lirik tersebut mengingatkannya pada sosok teman kecilnya yang memiliki surai merah yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Mengingatkan karena Akashi selalu ada dimana pun Kuroko berada, Kuroko ingat kata-kata Kagami yang mengatakan _"Kalian seperti anak kembar"_, yang kemudian dibantah oleh Akashi dengan mengatakan _"Kami mirip itu pertanda kalau kami adalah jodoh"_, Kuroko hanya menghela nafas saja toh kata-kata itu bukan Kagami saja mengatakan tetapi sudah banyak yang mengatakan dan selalu mendapat bantahan yang sama oleh Akashi.

_Dia amat manis_

_Dan juga baik hati_

_Dia selalu ada_

_Waktu untuk membantuku_

Manis ? Tidak, Akashi bukan orang yang manis, seram dan suka mengintimidasi orang lebih cocok untuknya.

Baik hati ? Ya Kuroko mengakui kalau Akashi adalah orang yang sangat baik. Akashi selalu ada disaat Kuroko membutuhkan, apalagi ketika Kuroko mendapat PR matematika Akashi akan senang hati mengajarinya sampai ia mengerti. Ah, satu lagi Akashi sangat baik karena Kuroko selalu mendapatkan traktiran vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo pada akhir pekannya.

"Tetsuya, kenapa melamun ?"

Kuroko kembali pada kenyataan, terlalu larut pada lirik lagu dan juga tentang Akashi, Kuroko tidak menyadari kalau sosok yang tengah dipikirkannya kini sudah ada didepannya.

"Ini vanilla milkshakemu."

Kuroko tersenyum senang, menerima vanilla milkshake pemberian Akashi, Kuroko menyeruputnya dengan senang hati.

_**"Benarkan, Akashi-kun itu orang yang baik hati."**_ Ucap Kuroko di dalam hati.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Kuroko tidak berkedip, bahkan ia menahan nafasnya.

**Plak**. Kuroko menampar kedua pipinya dan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"Ini kenyataan Tetsuya, jangan menampar pipimu seperti itu lagi."

"Aku bingung, harus menjawab apa Akashi-kun, bisa memberikan aku waktu ?"

"Tentu saja tapi jangan terlalu lama Tetsuya, aku bukan orang yang bisa bersabar."

"I-iya."

Kuroko kembali ke rumah dan langsung berbaring diatas kasur miliknya. Detak jantungnya masih terlalu cepat tidak seperti biasanya, pernyataan cinta Akashi sungguh membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.

Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan membukan _BlueBerryMessenger_ melihat updatean teman-teman di kontaknya.

**Kise Ryouta** sedang mendengarkan Ratu-Teman Tapi Mesra

Kuroko menutup _BlueBerryMessengernya_ dan membuka _Glugel _untuk mendownload lagu yang Kise dengarkan karena kemarin ia tidak tuntas mendengarkan lagu itu ketika di Maji Burger karena Akashi datang membawakannya vanilla milkshake dan larut dalam pembicarannya tentang novel dengan Akashi.

_Namun aku bingung_

_Ketika dia bilang cinta_

_Dan dia juga katakan_

_Tuk ingin jadi kekasihku_

Kuroko mengangguk, tepat sekali karena Akashi menyatakan cintanya dan mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasih Kuroko, dan itu membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

_Cukuplah saja berteman denganku_

_Janganlah kau meminta lebih_

_Ku tak mungkin mencintaimu_

_Kita berteman saja_

_Teman tapi mesra_

_Aku memang suka pada dirimu_

_Namun aku ada yang punya_

_Lebih baik kita berteman_

_Kita berteman saja_

_Teman tapi mesra_

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah selesai mendengarkan keseluruhan lagunya. Kuroko tidak mungkin mencintai Akashi, itu kemungkinan yang sangat kecil. Kuroko sudah ada yang punya, tidak karena Kuroko tidak memiliki kekasih itu baru benar. Menjadi Teman Tapi Mesra ah Kuroko ingat saat ini hal itu dinamai _Friendzone_ dan kalau dari semua curhatan Kise yang sedang _ber'Friendzone'_ dengan Aomine, _Friendzone _itu lebih banyak sakit hati daripada senangnya.

"Baiklah aku tahu harus menjawab apa." Kuroko mengetikan pesan pada Akashi dan tersenyum ketika pesan itu terkirim.

.

.

Akashi baru saja usai mandi dan mendapati ponselnya berdering, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk dari Kuroko.

**From : Tetsuya**

**Teks : Aku sudah tahu harus menjawab apa, aku tunggu Akashi-kun dirumahku.**

Akashi melempar ponselnya keatas tempat tidurnya lalu segera membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Akashi pun menaiki dinding balkon dan melompat ke balkon didepannya, balkon milik Kuroko tentu saja.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

Kuroko yang baru juga selesai mandi mendapati ketukan dari pintu balkonnya, Kuroko pun membukakan pintu itu dan mendapati Akashi berdiri didepannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Jadi jawabannya apa Tetsuya ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kau menyuruhku ke rumahmu karena kau sudah siap menjawab pernyataan cintaku kan ?"

"I-iya."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu ?"

"A-akashi-kun masuklah diluar dingin dan k-kau tidak mengenakan pakaian." Wajah Kuroko memerah ketika usai mengatakannya.

Akashi pun sadar kalau ia belum mengenakan baju dan hanya mengenakan celana training saja. Akashi pun melirik Kuroko dan seringai menghiasi wajah Akashi.

"Kau pun sama Tetsuya, mana bajumu ? Sengaja menggoda eh ?"

Kuroko melirik tubuhnya dan justru ia yang tidak berpakaian, hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi area privasianya saja.

"A-akashi-kun keluarlah, aku akan berpakaian dulu." Kuroko mendorong Akashi keluar kamarnya namun gagal karena Akashi malah menariknya dan kini ia berada didalam dekapan Akashi.

"A-akashi-kun ?"

"Jawabannya Tetsuya, aku menunggu."

Kuroko yakin wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, Kuroko pun mengangguk sebagai isyarat atas jawaban pernyataan cinta Akashi.

"Katakan dengan jelas Tetsuya." Mutlak dan itu adalah perintah yang tidak bisa Kuroko langgar.

"A-aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun dan aku mau menjadi Akashi-kun."

Satu senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Akashi.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou mulai saat ini Tetsuya."

"Apa ?"

"Aku yakin kau dengar."

"S-seijuurou-kun."

"Bagus, aku senang mendengaranya Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah. Akashi membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ne Tetsuya sepertinya kau kedinginan, bagaimana kalau aku hangatkan ? Besok hari libur dan orang tuamu sedang keluar negeri kan jadi kau bebas mengerang dan mendesah malam ini."

"AKASHI-KUN HENTAI!"

**-end-**

Huahhhhhhhhhhh... Ide muncul dadakan ketika membuka youtube dan nemu lagu ratu yang ini, yah walau endingnya tidak TTM hahaha...

BlueBerryMessenger, dan Glugel, adalah plesetan ya hehehe

Baiklah, berikan komentar yah mina-san :)

Sankyuuuuuuu :) :)


End file.
